Comienzos
by Momoko Hiim
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Blossom y Brick comparten un secreto? Algo qué ninguno de los dos deba decir o mencionar, ¿Podrá interferir en su amistad o en la relación de Blossom y su novio James?
1. Chapter 1

Era casi anochecer, estaba en uno de los laboratorios más famosos de Townsville, ¿Por qué? Bueno, había aceptado la oferta del profesor para ser su aprendiz pero el profesor estaba de viaje con presentando sus nuevos experimentos, tardaba semanas en regresar pero, estaba al pendiente de nosotras. Ya no éramos unas niñas teníamos 19 años, ya no combatiamos tanto crimenes en Townsville, ya qué la mayoría de los villanos se retiraron y habían empezado vidas normales.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?-Sus manos siempre estaban frías, ya me había acostumbrado a sentirlas.

-En nada en especial.- Levante la mirada para encontrarme con mi novio. James un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos verdes, nos conocimos aquí en el laboratorio después de verlo varias veces en las reuniones qué hacían los empleados, despues de 2 semanas de miradas y sonrisas se acercó a hablarme fue hasta después de 1 mes de conocernos qué me pidió ser su novia.

Sonrió besando mis labios, abrazandome.-Sabes, estaba pensando en qué podríamos ir a algún lado a cenar hoy, ¿Qué te parece?

-No puedo, he quedado con mis hermanas para ver una película en casa.- Me levante, quitandome la bata.- Es noche de chicas.

-De acuerdo, ¿Quieres qué vaya a dejarte?- Se acercó de nuevo y acarició mis mejillas.

-No hace falta, James, puedo ir sola.-Le di un corto beso, sonriendo.-Te llamo cuando llegue.

Y así, salí del laboratorio y emprendí vuelo a mí hogar. Mientras pasaba por la ciudad miraba los autos en hora pico, los edificios, el cielo rojizo, estaba apunto de anochecer, siempre me ha gustado volar del laboratorio a mi casa, me encanta sentir ese aire qué anuncia la noche.

-¡Llegue!- Anuncie entrando por la ventana, todo estaba en silencio lo cual era muy raro. Camine hasta afuera de la habitación, escuché como alguien susurraba en la parte baja. Flote hasta abajo haciendo el menor ruido escuché a Buttercup.

- _Tenemos qué decirle qué llegaron sin avisar, qué no sabíamos.-_

 _-Estoy de acuerdo, Blossom se enojará demasiado, pero, ¿Qué podemos hacer?_

 _Ya habíamos quedado con ellos_.-Bubbles susurraba al igual que ella, mientras yo escuchaba todo y sabía de quién hablaban. Se dispusieron a salir de la cocina y se congelaron al verme.

-¡Por Dios Blossom! No nos asustes así- Fingió, sonriendo nerviosa.

-Sí hermanita, no sabíamos que habías llegado- Bubbles le siguió, jugando con sus manos.

Las escuche.-Me cruce de brazos mirándolas.-Se supone qué era una noche de chicas, ¡Sin novios!

-Lo sabemos, Bloss pero cuando tú nos dijiste ya habíamos quedado con los idiotas primero.-Butter paró un poco- ¡Pero no queríamos dejarte plantada! Y será una noche de chicas sólo veremos la película con ellos y se van.

Bufé volando hasta mí habitación, ahora las tres teníamos nuestra propia habitación, cerre con seguro y me metí a darme una ducha para relajarme.

 _ **Pov Normal**_.

Mientras Blossom tomaba una ducha, Buttercup y Bubbles seguían abajo.

-No se lo ha tomado muy bien.-Volvió a entrar a la cocina junto con Bubbles.

-Lo sé.- Fue lo único qué ella pudo responder pero, ¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Cancelarle a los chicos? Habían hablado de esa película por meses.

Bubbles preparó algunas botanas, mirando a Buttercup.

-Ya se le pasará, siempre es así, ¿A qué hora llegaran los chicos?

-En una media hora-Vio el pequeño reloj en la pared.- Ya casi son las 7:00

Faltaban 5 minutos para las 7:00 cuando la puerta de la residencia Utonio se abrió.

-¡Ya llegamos chicas!-Gritó Butch el hermano de medio de los RRB.

-Deja de gritar, Butch ya saben qué llegamos.- Se quejaba el rubio a su lado, Boomer.

-¡Boomer!- Bubbles se lanzó sobre el abrazándolo, esté correspondió sonriendole.

Los chicos entraron, con ellos venía su lider y hermano mayor Brick.

 _ **Pov Bubbles**_.

 _Después de qué todos nos saludaramos, nos sentamos en la sala, Blossom estaba algo callada, se llevaba muy bien con los chicos, pero hoy estaba diferente, ella y Brick no se quitaban la mirada desde qué llegaron. Era algo raro... Ellos siempre se hacían bromas y comentarios pero hoy era diferente._

-¿Verdad Bubbles?-Mire atónita a Boomer, todos me miraban.

-Ahh, perdón estaba distraída, ¿Qué decías, Boomer?- Sonreí abrazándolo.

-Qué podíamos quedarnos a dormir hoy aquí, ¿No?-Sonrió mirando a los chicos.

-Yo digo qué esta bien- Afirmó Butter.

-Igual por mí-Le siguió Butch.

-¿Blossom? ¿Brick?-Rápidamente volteé a verlos, esos dos estaban muy raros.

 _ **Pov Blossom**_.

 _Oh no, todos nos miraban, me sentía incómoda, siempre qué se quedan a dormir duermen en sus habitaciones y Brick siempre duerme conmigo, en otras circunstancias no me molestaría pero después de lo qué pasó entré nosotros dos no me gustaría, no hemos hablado sobre lo qué pasó._

-Me parece bien- Contestó Brick sonriendo, sabía qué lo hacía por molestarme.

 _Está noche va hacer muy larga.. Pensé sonriendoles a todos, nos dispusimos a ver la película, Brick me miraba, no me intimidaba pero no dejaba qué me concentrará en la película._

 _De todos modos eso debía permanecer en secreto un secreto que nadie podía saber._

¡Hola!

Bueno, está es una historia qué quise empezar, no sé me surgió de repente.

Merece una oportunidad?


	2. Asuntos sin resolver

**_8:30 PM_**

 _ **Pov Brick**_

Bien, todo estaba muy raro entre Bloss y yo, estaba claro, pero vamos, lo qué hicimos no estuvo tan mal, es decir, no para mí y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

\- Deberíamos hacer botanas o algo, tal vez ir al supermercado para comprar helado y palomitas.- Habló Butch, mirándonos a todos, pero Bubbles me miró de una forma inocente, oh no.

-Opino que Blossom y Brick deberían ir a comprar esas cosas, el super no está muy lejos pueden ir y venir rápido.- Oh, pequeña rubia entrometida, vi a Blossom como la miraba, no era muy agradable.

-Bubbles..-Dijo Blossom, levantándose del sofá.

-Bubbles tiene razón, nosotros nos quedaremos preparando más cosas, ustedes dos vayan.- Interrumpió Buttercup.

Fastidiado me levanté, ganando las miradas de todos.-Muy bien, vamos Blossom. -Se limitó a gruñir y me dijo que iría por su abrigo.

-Está bien Brick, traen palomitas, refrescos, helados, algunas papitas fritas y...-Bubbles no termino de hablar porqué Butch la Interrumpió fingiendo un tos.

-Condones.-Se tapo la boca tosiendo más, todos lo miramos y Boomer y yo solo nos limitamos a reír, Buttercup estaba roja, golpeándolo y Bubbles miraba con desaprobación.

-No, Butch, eres un cerdo.-Siguió, Bubbles. -Creo qué solo eso Brick. -Me entrego el dinero y se sentó en el regazo de Boomer. -Vamos a hacer otras botanas, Boomer. -El rubio solo me miró con una única palabra en sus ojos "Suerte" y fue con la rubia a la cocina, vaya qué iba a necesitar suerte, con Blossom no hemos hablado de nada, y será muy incómodo para los dos tener qué estar juntos y ignorar eso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado al menos cinco minutos y ya era algo irritante, solo escuchar nuestras pisadas, oh mierda, quisiera decirle que fuéramos volando pero estoy tan bloqueado qué las palabras no me salen, creo qué ya es hora de romper el hielo.

-¿Porque te pusiste abrigó? El aire está fresco.-Me desespere porqué pensé qué no iba a responder, hasta que la escuché suspirar.

-Mi blusa es algo escotada, no me gusta salir sin algo qué me cubra bien.- Se puso a mí lado cuando pasamos por una esquina algo oscura, sonreí, conteniendo mi lengua, pero fue imposible.

-Está blusa te queda muy bien, Bloss, muy muy bien.-Mordí mi labio, sonriendo, dándole una rápida mirada.

-Idiota.- Subió su cremallera cubriendo todo lo que antes mostraba hasta su cuello, dándome un leve empujón.

-Metí mis manos en mis bolsillos, tomando una compostura sería, mirándola.-Deberíamos hablar de lo que pasó, ¿No crees?

-Brick, ya te dije, sólo fue un error.-Bajo la mirada evitando la mía, gruñi levemente, ¿Un error? No lo era, no para mí.

-Para mí no lo es.-Solte frío, retomando mí postura sería, esas que a ella no le gustaban.

Paro un segundo mirándome, de brazos cruzados y con su ceño ligeramente fruncido, se veía adorable.

-Tengo novio.- Todo lo adorable se fue a la mierda, era una maldita por decir eso en este momento.

Caminé lejos de ella, ya faltaba poco para llegar al súper, no quería enojarme más.

-Dijsite que seríamos hablar, ¿No? ¿Porque ahora te enojas?- Me siguió, reclamandome.

-Dije de lo qué pasó, no de tu patética relación, Blossom.

Entramos al súper y fui directo a buscar lo que Bubbles me pidió, aceptaba qué estaba actuando como ella evadiendo el tema de su novio pero me jodia escuchar eso.

 **POV NORMAL.**

 _ **9:20 PM**_

Blossom se rindió y solo lo siguió y le pregunto qué más necesitaba, el pelirrojo le dijo que unas papas fritas y helado, fue a traerlo sin decir una sola palabra, se tardó un poco en elegir el helado, ya que a Buttercup no le gustaba la fresa y a ella sí, y a Bubbles no le gustaba mucho el chocolate pero a Buttercup sí, entonces eligió dos qué venía fresa y vainilla y chocolate y con vainilla y trozos de galleta, al regresar vio que Brick hablaba con una chica, sabía quién era, era Bell, la chica de la escuela, ella siempre alucino tener algo con Brick, cómo una relación secreta, pero nadie le creyó ya qué no habían pruebas de eso, ¿Le agradaba? Para nada, Bell era una maldita perra qué siempremetía con ella y sus hermanas, y Robin, su otra mejor amiga, pero nunca lo demostraba, siempre trataba de ser educada con ella.

-¿Con quién andas, Brick?- Escucho un poco su conversación, desde lejos pasa saber que se tenía con ese pelirrojo.

-Con Blossom, fue a traer unas cosas, la estoy esperando.-Brick siempre tenía esa pose relajada, sonriendo coqueto, ¿Acaso le gustaban Bell? No, no lo creería.. ¿O sí? No, ella era un chica que besaba a todo lo que estuviera vivo, pero tampoco Brick era un santo.

-Bueno, me iré antes de qué me vea, Bricky, me llamas un día de estos-Bell sonrió dándole un beso en su mejilla, cerca de sus labios.

Brick se limitó a sonreír, mirando descaradamente el trasero de la chica, tenía qué admitir qué tenía un buen trasero, era imposible no fijarse en eso, por otro lado Blossom estaba en llamas, literalmente, pero intento calmarse, ella tenía novio, no podía sentir celos de Bricky, quién ya estaba usado por otras mujerzuelas.

-¿Linda charla?- Se acercó al chico dejando las cosas en la canasta de compras, mirándolo.

-Nada fuera de lo normal, ¿Ya lista para irnos?-El pelirrojo la miró, sonriendo.

Blossom se dió la vuelta, caminando a la caja, dándole la espalda.- Seguro, Bricky.-Recalco su nombre, sintiendo enojo todavía

-¿Estabas de metiche escuchando, Nerd?-La siguió algo divertido y molesto.

-No, Bricky, para nada. -Volvió a recalcar el nombre notando su enojo, qué no pasó desapercibido por Brick.

-¿Celos?-Sonrió ladino, dejando las compras en la caja.

-No.

Sonrió, pagando las cosas, tomando las bolsas saliendo de el super, dejandlad atrás.

-¿Vamos volando?-La miró por unos segundos, la chica volvió a bajar la cremallera de su chamarra, el inicio de sus pechos estaban a la vista, y una cadena con un dije de corazón qué se escondía un poco entre sus pechos.

 _Oh, daría por ser ese maldito dije._.. pensó el pelirrojo, no dándose cuenta que Blossom estaba completamente sonrojada y diciéndole cosas qué era un pervertido, caminando lejos de él.

-¡Vamos, Blossom, espérame!- Volaba para alcanzarla más rápido, gruñendo. -Tú fuiste quién me provocó.

-No me molestes idiota.

 **10:00 PM**

Después de eso los dos caminaron en silencio, no se sentían incómodos, pero tampoco querían hablar de nada, antes de llegar a la puerta de la entrada de la residencia Utonio, Brick atrapó a Blossom con un solo brazo sobre su cintura, mirándola, está al ser tomada de sorpresa no hizo nada solo se quedó viéndolo.

-Blossom, vamos a hablar de esto te guste o no.-Su aliento chocaba con el de ella, estaban muy cerca, quería intentarlo de nuevo, quería sentir ese sabor a fresa qué ella poseía en sus labios, después de unos segundos, la ojirosa reaccionó quitando el brazo de rrb rojo.

-Cuando todos se vayan a dormir, hablaremos de esto, Bricky-Sonrió entrando a casa, siendo resivida por sus hermanas.

-Eso espero, ojos de chicle.-Entro junto a ella, dejando las cosas sobre la mesa, la noche aún no terminaba, faltaban muchas cosas.


End file.
